


Please Don't Leave Me

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram fanart, M/M, Mini-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 23:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To tell or not to tell.<br/>That is the question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Leave Me

  
  


Hannibal & Will had been seeing one another for months, their relationship unbeknownst to everyone. As their relationship continued to blossom, Hannibal was having an internal battle whether he would reveal his true self to Will or let Will find out about him. Hannibal knew that Will would feel betrayed and hurt, and would eventually leave him...something that Hannibal was dreading to happen. 

After a night of passion, Will was sound asleep with a smile on his face, but Hannibal couldn't bare to close his eyes for fear that when he opened them, he would find himself all alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Credits:  
> [[♛](http://www.mads-mikkelsen.net)] & [[♚](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)]


End file.
